Cat 'n Frank
by MeggieMoogieMoo
Summary: Cat cant wait to watch Frank flirt with everyone. It's funny, but the girls he flirts with aren't all that nice :'   poor Cat


**I had some reviews about the layout so I changed it. Hopefully it's easier to read ;) Megan xox**

Dear Reader,

If you have read my other books, you will see all the challenges I have faced. This is the hardest. I'm stuck. I'm the little red ribbon on a tug-o-war. Syd on one side, pulling knowingly. On the other, he doesn't know, He just flashes his sweet smile. Hang on. Did I just call him sweet? Uh oh. I just called the Earl of Arden sweet. Help...

"Oi. Cat? You there?" Syd was just outside my door. He was to escort me to Frank's title ball. I was looking forward to it because I knew Frank would be flirting and that was always funny to watch.

"Just coming". I stepped outside my room. I had to click with my fingers in front of Syds face because he was staring.

"Sorry. You look lovely t'night. The blue makes you eyes shine." I blushed in the darkness. I never wore pink because it clashed with my red locks. I decided with blue peacock today. Silently we walked to the hall. We joined the line and waited for Frank to let us in. There were four girls at the front of the line, they were flirting hard. I couldn't help but laugh at Frank's discomfort. Frank looked up at my laughter and blushingly grinned. We waited our turn and finally got to the front.

'What a lovely evening Francis' Syd said in a mimicker tone that didn't suit him at all. I grinned, Frank answered with

'Thank you, I can come in now.' He offered me his arm and I took it as we waltzed into the ball room. I couldn't help but overhear the flirty girls saying mean things like 'only a street urchin' and 'she acts like one of the family' or 'what does he see in her?' Frank must have heard because he turned and said that I was a fine young lady and was part of the family. I blushed then, maybe I did want to be part of the family, just not in a sisterly way?

'Wanna dance?' I nodded and followed Frank into the crowd, my heart beating as he held onto my hand. The music slowed into a waltz and we danced for ages. When we stopped, I fell and Frank grabbed me by my waist. I pushed hand away blushing and said I'd see him in a bit. He smiled and nodded but I think I saw disappointment in his eyes. I went to the drinks table were soon I was surrounded by the flirtatious girls.

'So, how do you know Francis? Did you call him Frank? 'I started answering there questions, but they started asking each other things like 'What does he see in her? And

'Did you see her talk to Charles earlier as well?' I ran outside, tears forming at that point. It was all true. I had spoken to Charlie. I couldn't even see what Frank saw in me! Probably the fact that he always got into trouble when he was with me. 'Cat? 'It was Frank. I swallowed and turned to face him.

'You will ignore them wont you?' He bites his bottom lip as I replied.

'I really want to.' My voice cracked.

'But there right.' Frank sighed. He shook his head and then said,

'Do you want to know want to know what Frank see's in Cat?' I looked up, his face barely an inch away from my face.

'Yes' He pulled up face and kissed me. First he touched my lips lightly, but when he started pulling away I pulled him closer so I could feel the cracks on his lips. There is no way to describe it without sounding like some soppy love sick puppy, but I'll do my best. It was like dancing in moonlight! Frank pulled away again.

'I love you Cat because you're pretty, funny, clever, never boring, cheerful, always good in bad situations and all the other things that would take way too long to say .Is that good enough for you?' I nodded and took his hand, I was glad his palms were as sweaty as mine. As we walked in, I saw Syd with one of the stupid flirty girls. Luckily it was the one who hadn't been too hard on me. Suddenly he roared with laughter, swept her off her feet and walked out the ball room without even a backward glance.

'Well. Least Syd is too preoccupied with Miss Alice Rainford to notice us.' Frank nodded and led me onto the dance floor where my night of dreams began! :-*


End file.
